Desnuda soundfick
by AnAyDy
Summary: ¿y que pasa cuando amas tanto que llegas a odiar? ¿cuando la cobardia destruye las sensaciones, almas y corazones? en esta ocacion, el amor, acaba por matarte, y arrastrarte a odiar... [soundfick] mama pulpa: Desnuda


se que no tengo derecho de escribir otra historia mas, pues tengo la otra pendiente! Jiji, pero no me resistí! Este es un soundfick y la canción es de un grupo algo viejito, se llama "mama pulpa" y la canción es "desnuda" espero ke les guste, esto es totalmente diferente a protocolo que tienen las historias normales jiji, un jiro inesperado! Jiji

"**_Despiertas  
Lo único que tienes claro es que hay que levantarse...  
Y buscas  
Alguna forma para hacerlo..._**

La luz de la madrugada se filtraba por entre la tela de la cortina, creando espasmo en su interior, trayéndola de regreso, dejando la inconciencia, enfocando las pupilas castañas en un pequeño reloj sobre el buró, con la mirada cansada y desenfadada. dado entre las cinco y seis de la mañana, tratando de solo dejarlo pasar, con la mente en blanco, intentando erguir su cuerpo, aun un poco adolorido y cansado, por la noche anterior…

_**Lo piensas  
Y te das cuenta que ésta ya es la quinta o sexta...  
Y buscas  
Una manera de olvidarlo.**_

Y aquella cama, que tan pequeña se veía, en aquel momento de lucidez, ahora era una enorme compañía, solitaria y desaliñada como ella, y en aquel instante, una presión en su columna la hizo pensar, en aquella cama, en lo sola que estaba y en las enormes ganas de llorar que ahora tenia; y ante la desesperación que gobernaba el frió de su cuero desnudo, y la falta de esperanza, no le quedo otra mas que… fumar…

_**Te compras  
Unos cigarros y unos chicles sin azúcar  
Y el dulce  
Sabe a ceniza de tabaco.**_

En aquel buró junto a aquella cama, en aquel pequeño y discreto cajón, una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor fue lo que tomo… podría haber jurado que en aquella etapa de su adolescencia, allí habría estado un lápiz y un pequeño cuadernillo, quizás un diario, y fotografías, lindos recuerdos de su niñez… pero solo se encontraba las señales de un vicio que solo salía en momentos de desesperación… o de pavor…

La habitación aun oscura por los rasgos de la alborada, con aquella pequeña luz que formaba el cigarrillo al quemarse y aquel olor a ceniza de tabaco, permanecía sentada sobre la cama, con los ojos enrojecidos, aguantándose las ganas de llorar, repitiendo una y otra vez solo un "¿Por qué?"… dejando que en aquel lapso de inconciencia, su dolor saliera en forma de lagunas por sus ojos, permitiéndose caer, quizás por creerse una tonta, por saber que nada en este mundo es fehaciente, que todo duele, y que ni siquiera llorar podría amortiguar la caída… llegando a la conclusión de que aquel único sitio donde no se siente, ni se ama, es donde quisiera estar… morir…

_**Y lloras  
Por no encontrar ningún camino a lo seguro  
E ignoras  
Que lo seguro no es un sitio...**_

Se sentía atrapada, con los ojos vidriosos, hinchados por la falta de sueño y por las lágrimas que no paraban de caer, aun no lo podía creer, Por Dios ¿Qué había hecho? …

Y caminaba, aun un poco aturdido, aun con el corazón acelerado, y un nudo en la garganta, las ideas al mil por hora, y una desesperación traumatizarte, ya no pudo mas, callo hincado, enterrando las garras, en plena tierra, aun húmeda por la brisa y por las lagrimas que se dejaban caer, por Dios ¿Qué había hecho?…

**_Y yo, vestido con mi traje de inutilidad.  
Y tú, desnuda y sin saber a donde caminar.  
Dolor entre los dos...  
Distancia por cerrar...  
Porque quizás un simple abrazo nos podría curar_**.

Se sentía tan sucia, tan vana, tan estupida… y pensar que la noche anterior había dado todo por amarlo, por sentirlo, por hacerlo sentir…

A pesar de los problemas que traían entre mentes, ella solo deseaba desaparecer, volver a casa por unos días, y olvidar aquel otro mundo, aquella otra vida… pero el no so lo permitió, solo hablo de sus necesidades, solo hablo de sus intereses, solo de el… ¿y ella? ¿Dónde quedaba?… y las lagrimas Por si solas, se dejaron caer… estaba tan cansada, tan harta de ser sorda, de ser muda y asta ciega… y las palabras, como las lagrimas se dejaron caer, le reclamo, le grito, le ofendió, se descargo, dejándose caer aun con los restos de las lagrimas en el rostro, pero antes de hacerse contacto con la tierra, se sintió sostenida, protegida, y el allí abrazándola, con la mirada clavada en la suya, como rogando un perdón, aun no pedido… y sus labios se robaron los suyos, indagando en ellos, como si buscase algo, y para su sorpresa lo había encontrado… y de pronto la temperatura, su respiración y el palpitar de su corazón, Se elevaron, tan solo con el contacto de sus dedos en su nuca, rozándola, atrayéndola, quemándola por dentro, no sabia por que, pero aquel hombre que unos segundos antes hubiera sudo la razón excelente para marcharse, ahora era la principal razón para quedarse… y lo sentía, gemir entre el beso, palabras inaudibles, in entendibles… pero no importaba, en aquel momento ella era sorda, era muda, era ciega…

_**Y sueñas  
Y te das cuenta que tus sueños te dan miedo  
Y buscas  
Una manera de alejarlos.**_

Y estaba allí, en su habitación besándolo, sintiéndolo, como noches atrás, pero solo por esta vez era real, y la tumbo sobre la cama, besándola, bebiéndosela, sin darle tregua, sintiendo bajo la piel canela, aquella blanquecina, pálida, clara, tersa, seda… y entre besos, la desnudez era necesidad…

Era como tener un sueño entre las manos y hacer de el, lo que a ti te plazca, era como tener un pedazo de aquellas noches, y poderlas palpar… era solo morir y verte agonizar…

Sentía como su piel, poco a poco se quemaba, ante el contacto de las garras, como sus labios se entreabrían por el otorgado placer… y como la piel caliente ajena masculina, se presionaba contra la propia, obligándola a gemir, a suplicar, a rogar amor…

Y lo sintió… estar en ella, dentro, lo escucho, como su voz se desfalleció y como su respiración se corto, al mismo tiempo que ella se sintió morir… y se sintió viva, de nuevo, al escucharlo nombrarla, al sentirlo contonearse dentro, muy dentro, y en aquel instante formo un vaivén, rodeado de placer, de solo susurros, de palabras a medio pronunciar y emociones, de sensaciones y de mil y un besos a medio dar… y sobre explosiones, espasmos… aun el allí, dándosele, entregándole el cuerpo, sintiendo los labios masculinos besando su pecho, su cuello, sus hombros, y sintiéndose morir…

_**Lo piensas  
Y te das cuenta que es la octava o la novena  
Y buscas  
Otra manera de olvidarlo.**_

Y solo en aquel instante se dio cuanta, de su propia soledad, el no despertó allí, no vio el alba caer, no se despertó con la luz filtrada por la ventana, no amaneció… no despertó con ella…

Y callo en un mar de llanto, ahogado entre el humo del cigarro, y sollozos dolorosos que amortiguaban la caída… si lo sabia, había sido un error, ella había sido una tonta y el… ¡un maldito cobarde!…

_**Consigues  
Que tus dolores se conviertan en olvidos  
Y encuentras  
Que los olvidos también duelen.**_

Y seguía allí con las piernas recogidas entre su pecho, sentada recargada sobre la cabecera de su cama, desnuda, con un cigarrillo en mano, y lagrimas en el rostro, la había dejado allí solo con el corazón abierto, con el alma en mano y el recuerdo de una noche…

_**Te buscas  
Alguna cosa que distraiga tu tristeza  
Y olvidas  
Que tu tristeza no es quien manda.**_

No podía creerlo, era un cobarde, temía verla, temía despertar con ella, ver a otra en sus ojos, escuchar a otra en su voz, temía no amarla de verdad… no merecerla… solo quedo huir, y no enfrentarla a sufrir mas… era solo un hombre… que mas podía hacer… solo miedo… un cobarde… y entre los sollozos de su dolor, quedo ahogado un… "te amo kagome"…

**_Y yo, vestido con mi traje de inutilidad.  
Y tú, desnuda y sin saber a donde caminar.  
Dolor entre los dos  
Distancia por cerrar  
Porque quizás un simple abrazo nos podría curar."_**

Dios no era justo, la vida era vana, la cama fría y el olor a cigarro fuerte… que importaba, solo era una mujer, usada… que mas podía hacer… solo odio… era una idiota… y entre lagrimas silenciosas y el humo del cigarrillo, quedo ahogado un… "te odio inuyasha"…

HI! Jiji bien kisas a algunos no les alla gustado, por la final tan… eh… bueno no fue un clásico, y vivieron felices por siempre!… para mi fue mas apegado a la realidad, fue mas, sentimiento que pasión, creo jiji, y digamos que se escribió solo, tenia ya tiempo queriendo escribir esto, pero el tiempo no me dejaba, y me di un ratito y… listo! Esto fue lo ke obtuve jiji… enserio espero ke vean el lado de la vida que quiero tocar con esto, y ke les guste TANTO COMO AMI! Jiji Y x fa, dejen sus opiniones! Jiji son mi apoyo! Jiji cuidense! xao


End file.
